idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Collin the Speedy Boy: Beyond FingerTown
Collin the Speedy Boy: Beyond FingerTown, known as Collin the Speedy Boy 2: Beyond FingerTown (which is one of the names it is also referred to) Collin the Speedy Boy 2, CTSB 2 or simply just Collin 2, is a 2019 American 3D computer-animated fantasy action/adventure comedy-drama film directed by Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey, and Rodney Rothman with Genndy Tartakovsky,' '''Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, Meghan Ellison, John Requa and Christina Steinberg. The directors of the film film will return to executive produce and write the sequel. It is a sequel to the 2017 computer-animated video game-based hit, ''Collin the Speedy Boy, being set in 7 months after the events of the first film. Being produced by Warner Animation Group, Annapurna Pictures, Lord Miller Productions and Village Roadshow Pictures and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, the movie was released on May 19, 2019, conciding with the 30th Anniversary of the franchise and among as one of the films conciding with Warner Bros' 100th Anniversary. Like the first film, it was a critical and commercial success, grossing over $1.012 billion worldwide, surprising Mythica and becoming WAG's highest grossing film, as well as being one of the highest grossing animated films of 2023, and being WAG's most critically acclaimed film. Cast * Tye Sheridan as Collin the Speedy Boy, a teenage boy who is gifted with superspeed. * Wang Leehom as Tommy the Opossum, a opossum who is Collin's spunky, but trustworthy pal. ** Frank Welker provides Tommy's Vocal Effects * Sofia Carson as Evelynn Rodridguez, an Argentine-American girl who likes to flurt with Collin despite him now dating Alexis. * Miranda Cosgrove as Alexis Doll, a teenage girl who is Collin's annoying and sensitive, but sweet and friendly girlfriend. * Selena Gomez as Teary Eyed Bryte, a teary eyed who is the secondary antagonist/tritagonist of the sequel. * Dave Boat as Gurkha, a Velociraptor who tried to eat Alexis and Evelynn. * Chris Pratt as GoofFinger, a jokester Finger who is one of Collin's best Finger friends. ** Dylen Whisman, a experienced treasure collector and hunter. * Mackenzie Foy as Madison "Maddie" Crowell / The Peacock, a teenage girl who wants revenge on Collin for abandoning her and the secondary (and former) antagonist. * Pitbull as Smeckle, a Velociraptor who is one of Maddie's two bodyguards/minions. * Harrison Ford as Meckle, a Velociraptor who is Maddie's minions. * John Mulaney as Cooper Elledge, a Brussels Griffon who has superspeed. He previously appeared in the first film, but only barked and only talked during the post-credit scene. * J. P. Manoux as Sir Raptor, a cigar-smoking velociraptor who runs a casino in Dinotopia and helped the heroes find Sir Victor Aku. * Christian Bale as Sir Victor Aku, a three eyed bird who is Bryte's father and the main antagonist. * Steven Tyler as Skylos, an elderly Goat Wizard who is one of the allies that helped Collin and his firends to find Sir Victor Aku. * TBD as Raptor Worker, a Raptor who works at The Peacock's ship. * Mark Hamill as Rogers, a velociraptor who drives Peacock's ship. * TBD as Kerigan Mardis, TBD. * Kelly Clarkson as Halie Seymour, TBD. * Alison Brie as Sara Chaney / The Hummingbird, a teenage girl who predicted that FingerTown could be in peril again. She only appears in the post-credit scene. Production Two months before the first film was released, WAG already has plans for a sequel in case if the movie was a success. At March 14, 2020, due to the film's success, a sequel has been green-lit. Originally, the movie was first aimed up for its March 18, 2022 release date, then it was moved to July 20, 2022, but was then moved up to June 16, 2023 release date to have more time for production, but it was then moved down to May 19, 2023. Animation Animation for the sequel were produced by Sony Pictures Imageworks, the same company that created the first film. Music The score for the sequel is being composed by Heitor Pereira. * Beyond FingerTown by Natalie Imbruglia ft. Pitbull (theme song/credits song(?)) * TBD by TBD * TBD by Avril Lavigne (theme song of The Peacock) Transcript/TV spots/Trailers Theatrical short film The movie, like its previous installment, is accompanied by a theatrical short film. This time, it is accompanied by the Looney Tunes short film set in the Wabbit universe titled Squeaks' Summer Cleaning. Release The teaser poster for the film was released on June 22, 2022 with the teaser trailer releasing two days later. The first theatrical trailer was released on September 6, 2022 with a new poster debuting 4 days later. The second trailer was released on December 21, 2022. The final trailer was released for Super Bowl on February 5, 2023 and the final poster debuted on March 10, 2023. The movie was officially released on May 19, 2023. The movie was released on Digital stores on August TBD, 2023 and on DVD and Blu-Ray (plus Blu-Ray 3D) on September TBD, 2023, and includes bloopers, the theatrical short film Squeaks' Summer Cleaning, TBD and commentary. Similar to the first film, a extended cut has been announced. Rating Like the first film, it was rated PG for action and peril, mild rude humor and some mild language. Promotions Theatrical release promotions Home media release promotions Sequels Main articles: Collin the Speedy Boy: Into the Abyss and TBA The third film will be about the heroes exploring around the second town resided by the new type of Fingers. Plans for the third film was announced three months before Collin the Speedy Boy: Beyond FingerTown was released. Reception Critical response Like the first film, Collin the Speedy Boy: Beyond FingerTown received critical acclaim, but scored higher than its previous film. The score on Rotten Tomatoes is on "Fresh" at 98%. The site's critical consenus reads: "While being more emotional than the first film, Collin the Speedy Boy: Beyond FingerTown had keep its humorous charm while combining adventure and epic journeys with a very warm heart." On Metacritic, it has an average score of 94 to 100, indicating "universal acclaim". On CinemaScore, it had a rare average of "A+", stepping up from the previous film's "A" score and becoming the second Warner Animation Group film to get the grade, after Mythica. Box Office Accolades Posters Quotes * Collin: '''Uh... who are you?! * '''The Peacock: '''You don't know me who I am, Collin?! * '''Collin: How... did you know my name? (she then gets up, due to her mask destroyed, was revealed to be an old friend) * The Peacock: '''You were the one who abandoned me. * '''Collin: Wait... Maddie? * Maddie: You bring Collin to me... and he better be alive... * Smeckle: What happens if he's dead? * Maddie: THEN YOU ALL DIE WITH HIM!!! * '''Sir Raptor: '''Greetings, friends. My name is Sir Raptor and welcome to my casino. Tropes Collin the Speedy Boy: Beyond FingerTown/Tropes Trivia